I Want To Be In Love
by Katryna Black
Summary: All Vegeta wants is to be in love, but it seems that everyone he loved has hurt him. Will he give up? And Piccolo didn't want it, but love found him. Not a VP fic, but also not a VB fic DISCONTINUED
1. Broken Heart Again, Another Lesson Learn...

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it. Wish I did…then Saiya-man wouldn't be so STUPID…  
  
:Gohan: Hey!  
  
:Katryna: Hay is for horses…  
  
:Gohan: *Sweatdrop*  
  
   
  
Detailed Summary of Part One (Part Two will be revealed next Chapter): After yet another heartbreak, Vegeta is tired of love. But after a visit and a "gift" from Mirai no Trunks, Vegeta begins to have a change of heart. (Stop those redneck thoughts before they even begin.)  
  
   
  
For my personal amusement, I have altered the DBZ timeline…I won't go into much detail, since you'll probably pick it out anyways.  
  
   
  
This WILL turn into a yaoi towards the end of the fic between Vegeta and- LIKE I'M GOING TO TELL YOU! But I will tell you that it's not Piccolo…  
  
   
  
A/N: I'm not sure what motivated me to write this story…I guess it all started when I heard Linkin Park's "With You," and I realized that it described Vegeta's and Bulma's relationship. And then, I realized something else…I DON' LIKE BULMA! And then, I started feeling sorry for poor Vegeta…So, I decided to write a story in which Vegeta finds true love…And, being me, I threw in a Piccolo romance, but they will be separate chapters, so all you Veggie-chan fans don't have to read them.  
  
   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
   
  
The house was silent when Vegeta returned to Capsule Corp. Much too quiet for the Saiya-jin Prince. But because of his exhaustion from the past few weeks, Vegeta did not start yelling. The Cell Games had ended less than six months ago, when Goku sacrificed himself and Gohan had destroyed the evil android. The past six months had been spent training, obsessing over the idea of becoming not stronger than Goku, but Gohan.  
  
   
  
Vegeta quietly made his way up the stairs, hoping to find Trunks asleep in his bed and Bulma waiting up for him. Sure enough, the tiny toddler was asleep in his crib, a small smile gracing the child's features as he slept. Vegeta let himself smile at the sight of his son, something he never did when others were around. He then turned and left the nursery, and made his way to the master bedroom, where he prayed that his mate would be.  
  
   
  
He frowned when he found that Bulma was not in bed, or anywhere in the room. Vegeta frowned as he stared at the empty room, wondering where she could be. The sound of the shower running in the bathroom across the hall captured his attention, and he smirked when he realized that Bulma would most likely be in there. A strange light flashed in the Saiya-jin's eyes as pulled his shirt over his head and stalked to the bathroom…  
  
   
  
~~~~  
  
   
  
Steam rolled across the floor as Vegeta opened the bathroom door, and he could barely make out Bulma's figure behind the shower curtain. And he thought he saw another shape…But because of the steam, he could not be sure…  
  
   
  
His feet padded softly on the tiled floor as he moved in to attack his prey. Condensation rubbed off onto his hand as he touched the curtain that separated him from the woman that he longed for. No longer able to ignore his growing desire, Vegeta ripped the curtain aside, only to find…  
  
   
  
"Vegeta!" Bulma said in surprise, at the same time Yamcha said, "Oh shit…"  
  
   
  
Vegeta wanted to scream.  He wanted to rip Bulma from Yamcha's arms, and tear every limb from Yamcha's body before stuffing his pathetic body down the drain.  Then, he would take the woman, and hit her around for a while, before blasting her into oblivion.  
  
   
  
But he didn't.  Something in his heart told him not to, so all he could do was stare at his mate, his eyes asking her silently, "Why?" Her eyes were unable to answer him, and she looked away, incapable to hold his gaze.  
  
   
  
He took a deep breath, regained what little composure he had, and calmly walked out of the bathroom, grabbed his clothes on the way out the door, and flew away into the night.  
  
   
  
~~~  
  
   
  
Vegeta had no idea where he was going; just that he had to get there. Just as long as it was far away from Capsule Corporation.  
  
   
  
He quickly swallowed the tears that threatened to fall down his cheeks: He had to keep what little pride he had left, and the Prince of Saiya-jins would not stoop so low as to cry like a child. He soon found that stopping his tears was harder than he thought, as images of what he had just witnessed played in his mind. Bulma…his beloved mate…had betrayed him. Him, the Prince of all Saiya-jins!  
  
   
  
Unconsciously, Vegeta had landed, and to take his mind off of Bulma, he surveyed his surroundings. The area looked familiar, as did the scent. To his left, he noticed a large waterfall, and he sensed a familiar ki…  
  
   
  
"Vegeta! What are you doing here?"  
  
   
  
Vegeta whirled around and landed in a fighting stance, only to see that it was Kakarot's young brat.  
  
   
  
"I should ask you the same question, brat. Didn't your mommy ever tell you not to wander around after dark?" he questioned the boy menacingly.  
  
   
  
"I was out talk- sparring with Mr. Piccolo," Gohan said, almost sadly. (A/N: WARNING! WARNING! OOC COMING UP!)  
  
   
  
"What's wrong," Vegeta said before he could stop himself. 'What is wrong with me? When did I suddenly care?'  
  
   
  
"Nothing," Gohan said softly, digging his toe in the dirt. "I just miss my dad, that's all."  
  
   
  
"Well, you should get over it."  
  
   
  
Gohan was silent for a moment before saying, "Vegeta, when your dad died, did you miss him?" His question was an innocent one, but it hit Vegeta in a place he had only been hit once…and that had been less than an hour ago.  
  
   
  
"No. I did not miss him," Vegeta said after a moment's hesitation.  
  
   
  
"How? How could you not miss him?" Gohan asked. Vegeta sighed, before sitting himself down on a nearby log, suddenly tired from all the emotions that had invaded his heart.  
  
   
  
"How could I? I was the Prince, and my men looked up to me. I had to be strong…for them," Vegeta said, looking the boy in the eye.  
  
   
  
"But, he was your dad! Didn't you love him?"  
  
   
  
"How can you love someone that…that you never knew." Vegeta replied.  
  
   
  
"You didn't know your dad? That's horrible," Gohan replied, sitting down next to Vegeta, a look on his face that looked like sympathy.  
  
   
  
"I had to be strong for my men…Radditz and Nappa."  
  
   
  
"But you were only a kid! Why did they need you to be strong?"  
  
   
  
"Because they were weaklings! Besides…you're missing my point," Vegeta huffed.  
  
   
  
"What point?" Gohan asked, confused.  
  
   
  
"Your father is dead, Gohan. And your mother is with child. Who will be strong for her, for the child? They have no one to turn to, except you. You must be strong for them."  
  
   
  
"I don't know how to be strong. I know that sounds crazy, after destroying Cell and everything, but…I don't feel strong."  
  
   
  
"You have Saiya-jin blood in you, boy. You will find the strength in you. Otherwise, I'll beat it out of you. Now, get lost," Vegeta said, growing mentally drained.  
  
   
  
"Okay," Gohan said, taking flight. "And Vegeta…thanks. Thanks a lot."  
  
   
  
"GET LOST!" Gohan grinned the Son Grin™ and took off into the night.  
  
   
  
Vegeta sighed, glad that the boy was gone. He rubbed his brow; he had developed a headache as soon as Gohan had left. Where was this paternal stuff coming from?  
  
   
  
"Dad?" a voice from the darkness said. What now…Vegeta thought to himself, before realizing that the voice had called him dad. His head snapped up, and in front of him stood Mirai no Trunks.  
  
   
  
"What the-"  
  
   
  
"Dad, I know this is unexpected but- I need your help," Trunks said softly.  
  
   
  
"Don't tell me, more evil Androids, right?" Vegeta asked.  
  
   
  
"No. Something completely different. Come with me," Trunks said, and returned the direction he had come from.  
  
   
  
"Why?" Vegeta said.  
  
   
  
"Dad, please. I really need you to do this for me," Trunks said, his eyes pleading with his father.  
  
   
  
"I'll think about it. But, I will come with you," Vegeta said, standing up and walking over to his son. As the distance between them shortened, Vegeta noticed that the boy was no longer the young boy that had warned them about the Androids- Trunks had grown up, and was now a man.  
  
   
  
"Thank you," Trunks said, and led the way through the woods. He stopped when he reached a clearing, where his trusty time machine sat, and climbed the ladder. Vegeta, being impatient, levitated himself so that he was next to his son, and looked inside the cockpit, and was caught off guard at what he saw.  
  
   
  
"Dad, this is my daughter, Clair," Trunks said, nodding his head down at the sleeping girl. Vegeta raised his eyebrow; Trunks had a daughter? Did this mean he had a mate?  
  
   
  
"She's very pretty. Looks like you. Now, what do you need my help with?" Vegeta said. What he said was true: The girl had the same facial build as her father, and the same soft, purple hair. She looked to be about four or five years old, but she could have been older since sleep makes a person seem younger.  
  
   
  
"Her. I need you to take care of her for me."  
  
  
  
   
  
-----------  
  
   
  
Good? Bad? Tell me!  
  
   
  
Also, I'm getting ready to write a humor story, where I interview different DBZ characters. E-mail me with which character I should interview first, and what I should ask him/her. Thanks! 


	2. Preview!

Well, even though I haven't updated in a decade, I still did some writing on this story.  Just not on the next chapter…And since I love you people (and I don't want you to loose interest already,) I decided to give you readers a little sneak at what's coming up…This little segment should be in Chapter 3 or 4, depending on whether or not I write this scene I have in my head (Just think…Vegeta having to give his granddaughter a bath!)  I don't know if I mentioned it in the first chapter, but Vegeta's granddaughter's name is Clair.  And if anyone knows the Japanese word for granddaughter, please let me know!

I should probably set this up, otherwise you'll be confused…This is right before the World Martial Arts' Tournament (The Japanese Name for that would be helpful too!) and since Goku is about to show up, Bulma decided to throw a party…Everyone, including Vegeta, was invited, so that's where everyone is.  Also, no one knows about Clair, not even Bulma (Japanese Name for Grandma also!)

I'm sorry that this is short, but it's the only thing I could post without too many spoilers…

BTW, for all you Piccolo fans, Piccolo comes in later…I plan on having a lot of odd couples, and Piccolo will start to be a major character after…well, not for a few more chapters, but he is coming!

~~~~~

"Some party, eh?" Gohan said to Videl, leaning down so that she could hear him.

"I still can't believe YOU know Bulma Briefs!" Videl said back, a huge smile on her face.

"Yeah. Just one of my many secrets..." Gohan said, taking a sip of his punch. *I hope Yamcha hasn't spiked it yet,* he thought to himself.

"Oh my gawd, who is that?" Videl said. Gohan turned his head to where she was looking and saw Vegeta walking in the doorway.

"Him? Oh, that's just Vegeta."

"He is so hot! You have to introduce me to him!"

"What? But, I-I haven't talked to him in seven years!" Gohan stuttered.

"So what? I'm sure he still remembers you- Wait a minute! Who's that?" There was a young, gorgeous blonde latched onto Vegeta's arm. "That hussy better watch out, cause here comes Videl!" Videl said, dragging Gohan as she charged Vegeta.

~~~

"Ojiisan? Who are all these people?" Clair asked, holding tight to Vegeta's arm.

"I suppose I have to introduce you to them," Vegeta sighed.

"Are you sure all of these people are warriors?" Clair asked.

"Yes. Well, not all of them are warriors. Mere soldiers really," Vegeta replied.

"Oh."

"VIDEL!" Vegeta turned his head towards the shriek, and saw Kakarrotto's oldest brat being dragged towards him by some scantly dressed teenager.

"Who's that?" Clair whispered in Vegeta's ear.

"Hey, get off of hi-" Videl started to say, before Gohan clamped his hand over Videl's mouth.

"Who's your mate, brat?" Vegeta asked.

"This is Videl, WHO IS NOT MY MATE!"

"Damn straight, I'm not his mate! (A/N: I MADE A RHYME!)" Videl agreed, but with Gohan's hand over her mouth, it came out more like "Ham hraight, hime hot hith hate!"

"Videl, this is Vegeta, and-" Gohan said, gesturing towards Vegeta, and then towards Vegeta's "date."

"Brat, I'd like you to meet Clair, my granddaughter."

"GRANDAUGHTER!" Videl and Gohan said at the first time.

"Granddaughter, really?  Wow, Vegeta, I haven't been gone _that long!" a familiar voice said, and a figure came up from behind Videl and Gohan, placing a hand on each of their shoulders._

"Welcome back…Kakkarotto."

~~~~

Well, how did you like it?  If there are any typos or anything please let me know…I'm a perfectionist, but even I look over mistakes…Heck, I always overlook mistakes…

Anyways, I hope you liked it!  Chapter 2 *should* be coming out soon…I hope…

:Gohan: She's lying…She's only got like 2 paragraphs written on it…

:Kat: Really?  Well, that's more than yesterday…


End file.
